


That Master, The Ace Pussy Eater

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sensation Play, Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: Sebastian decides to teach Ciel all he needs to know about pleasuring a woman for the time when he marries Elizabeth. What the demon didn't know was that he, or... 'she', was up for a ride of a life time.





	That Master, The Ace Pussy Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: Ciel eating out Fem!Sebastian

Four years in a relationship is quite something. Though it wasn’t a secret for some that they had a contract, what was a secret that no one but them knew was that the little Earl and his butler were in a sexual relationship. Having a demon as your partner is probably the best thing that could happen to someone. They are old, experienced. They are creative but also when you come back to things you have tried before they still know how to always make it satisfying. And four years with such a partner might not be a long time since Sebastian always has something new up his sleeve to try with Ciel in bed, but... Sometimes they feel like they need to spice things up anyway.

One night, as Ciel was sitting on his bed and reading a book, Sebastian brought the boy his tea. Ciel didn’t look at his butler until his tea was served. Taking a sip he then gave the cup back, but the demon’s silence drew Ciel’s attention. He glanced up, then back to his book, but then looked at Sebastian again and jumped. “What!?” The boy was shook! Before him was not the demon whom he knew but a woman. Of course, the black hair and burgundy eyes along with that sly smile were tell-tale signs that it was Sebastian but... His body was female.

“Come now, my lord.” He, or... She began “It’s not your first time seeing a woman. Why the shock?”

“I, uh... *ahem*.“ Ciel looked away before looking back at the demon. “This is very unexpected... And, why did you do this anyway?”

“I just though,” Sebastian started as she began to climb onto the bed, making Ciel a little more nervous. “That we need to try something new.” Her face was inches away from Ciel’s and she smirked. “Besides, I’m having an inkling of an idea that my lord will be marrying lady Elizabeth some time in the close future... I believe that I need to train you well in the art of pleasing a woman.” Ciel’s face turned tomato red and shudders ran up and down his body.

“This... This is very sudden! I am not ready!” He began to protest right away and would have tried to run if not for Sebastian grabbing him by the shoulders and making him lay down, pinning him to the bed.

“You have to take the opportunity when it is given.” She spoke. “You’ve already read the educational literature I provided you. Now it is time to use the theoretical knowledge in practice.” Ciel swallowed as he looked up at the demon. Sebastian smiled again. “Worry not, I will be gentle.” Leaning in, she spoke softly. “Today’s lesson will be cunnilingus.”

Now, there they were. Sebastian sat on the bed, leaning with her upper back against the headboard. Her legs were folded at the knees, thighs spread, feet on the bed. Ciel sat before her, blushing hard as he looked down at her loins. It was his first time seeing female genitalia and he was more than certain he was not ready. Ciel swallowed hard and remembered in his mind that Sebastian told him she would make a clone and double-penetrate him in her male form if he dared to look away. The boy wasn’t ready yet for something like double penetration.

“Now, my lord, try touching it and spreading it.” Sebastian said. Ciel jumped at the request. _S-sp-sp-spreading it?_ He was so flustered he looked like he was panicking but Sebastian’s overly-sweet grin made the boy do his best to control himself. Swallowing again, Ciel inched in to sit closer. Turning his head to the side a little bit but keeping his eyes on the demon’s crotch, he slowly reached forth with one hand. Pausing nervously for a moment, he then placed his hand onto it and squeezed his eyes shot. Hot, and a little bit wet. He opened one eye and then looked at it as he was palming it. Sebastian was surprisingly patient with him. Perhaps this was more educational than sexual after all…

Sighing softly, Ciel moved his hand to pull one lip aside with his index and middle fingers. Then he brought his other hand to do the same to the other lip. He swallowed again, looking at the demon’s pussy as it was spread. The shape and form really was the same as on the diagrams he saw in the books Sebastian gave him. “Rub the inside with your fingers.” Sebastian said. “Feel it.” Ciel took a moment before he did that. He found that up until the urethra and the vaginal entrance, the vulva was pretty hard as it had the bone behind it. That was certainly obvious but experiencing and reading are two different things.

Sebastian didn’t tell him anything, but Ciel decided to lean in closer. First, he sensed the smell. It was a slight bit different from what he was used to with his own parts and with Sebastian’s male bits, but too much. Looking at it closer, he then brought his thumb to raise the hood of the clitoris and take a closer look at the pleasure organ. As Ciel was inspecting him, Sebastian smiled, blushing a tiny bit and certainly feeling proud of her master. “Now, try giving it a few test licks.” The demon said. Ciel’s gaze shot up to the demon and Sebastian nodded. Looking back at the clitoris, Ciel closed his eyes and then dove in. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, running the flat of it over the little organ. Pausing for a moment, he figured the taste wasn’t all that bad. After all the experience of eating dick, Ciel could handle a pussy. But eating it right was what Sebastian was going to teach her charge.

Then Ciel traveled lower. He licked below the clitoris, then ran his tongue over that area again, and a second time. The taste got a bit stronger there, and he began to guess that the vagina would have a stronger taste. Once he mastered up enough courage to lick over the opening, he gave it a small test taste. After a moment’s pause, he stuck the tip of his tongue inside. And then an idea hit him. Recalling how Sebastian reacted when he sucked his dick, Ciel looked up at the demon and wondered how ‘she’ would react if he ate her out as best as he could.

Holding eye contact with the demon, Ciel slowly proceeded pushing his tongue all the way into the honey-pot. His eyes were keen, unblinking. He noticed the slight twitch of Sebastian’s mouth corners. The demon was feeling it. For Sebastian, however, it was more exciting to see her master watching her while testing out various things on her pussy. However, when Ciel rolled his tongue upward inside her, she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her. Now Ciel was certain, Sebastian was going to get a kick out of this if he was reacting so soon.

Opening his mouth wide, Ciel pushed his tongue even deeper into the hole. Now, he was stretching it a little bit. He proceeded to flick his tongue this way and that, then turned it upward and licked around, searching for the area that made Sebastian squirm. Once he found it, he took up an onslaught of flicks, tongue curls, and rubs upon it. Sebastian was clenching her teeth, baring them, and sucking in breaths, letting out occasional hisses. Sometimes, Ciel’s gaze would lower, but most of the time it remained on the demon. Wrapping his lips around as much of the vulva as he could gather in his mouth, he then sucked onto it. “AGH!” Sebastian moaned out, head leaning back and eyes closed, brows furrowed. Ciel remained latched onto the pussy. He took up a pattern of moving his tongue inside Sebastian and then increasing the suction, latching onto the vulva harder and harder each time. After a bit, each time that he sucked, wet sounds would be heard and it was another arousing factor for the demon. But what kicked things up a notch was when Ciel began to hum and moan. For Sebastian, it was not just the vibrations that he felt inside and out, but also an arousing impression that Ciel was enjoying eating her out.

After about four minutes of stirring Sebastian up like that, Ciel finally broke off the pussy in his mouth and pulled his tongue out. Without pulling away, he panted softly onto the excited organ. Opening his mouth wider, he ran his tongue over the entirety of Sebastian’s core. Spreading her lips wider, he ran his tongue over the inside once more, this time faster. Then he started to alternate between slobbering licks and tongue flicks that traveled up and down. Sebastian literally writhed. The demon almost never writhed, and now here she was.

When Sebastian arched her lower back and pushed herself out into Ciel’s face, the boy guessed his butler wanted him to give her clitoris some attention. So he licked upward and stopped the tip of his tongue under it. Flicking the underside side to side and then switching to tiny, up and down licks without going over the tip of the little organ, Ciel was testing his waters with just how pleasurable the stimulation he was providing was going to be. Judging but Sebastian’s shifting and tension to try and not let out much noise, he figured he was on the right track.

Circling his tongue around the clitoris and then lifting the hood once more with his thumb, Ciel took to flicking the entire thing. He then wrapped his lips around it and sucked. Sebastian groaned at the sensation and Ciel sucked harder, then slipped his tongue between his lips as he was still sucking and flicked the clitoris with the tip of the wet muscle. Sebastian began to whimper and Ciel’s gaze shot up to her. Really, where women THAT sensitive? For a moment, Ciel got jealous. He lowered his gaze and closed his eyes, focusing more on his work. When he broke off the clit, he moved to suck above it at its root. His arms rose to Sebastian’s breasts and he palmed the soft bosom before his fingers took to rubbing the nipples between their pads. Ciel moved on to the lips.

He took his arms off Sebastian’s breasts for a moment and shifted her legs so that they would lay closed together on the side. Her pussy was a little squished that way. Pulling the inner thighs apart a little, he leaned to continue kissing the lips. Sometimes he would suck on them and run his tongue in between the slit, teasing the sensitive inside. Then he also took up gazing the lips with his teeth and even nibbling on them.

But this was no good for Sebastian. She wanted more. She hadn’t had _good_ sex as a woman in a LO~NG time. And it was her greatest luck that her current master turned out to be this talented even though it was his first time. It was like he… Felt the pussy. Knew just what was right. But she wanted more stimulation now. So moving into her previous position, much to Ciel’s surprise, the demon put her hands on her master’s head and started rolling her hips. He ground her pussy into his face, rubbed herself on him for stimulation. Ciel’s eyes widened in surprise as he did not expect this turn of events. But what he expected even less was for Sebastian to flip him over and for her to mount him. Actually sit on his face.

The demon placed her hands on the bed above her master’s head and spread her legs for easier gain of pleasure. She proceeded to rub herself onto Ciel’s face again, hard this time. Then she even took to bucking her hips a little. Ciel kept his eyes closed for a bit, but then they opened and looked up at her. The demon’s brows drew together, rising in the middle and she caught her bottom lip under her teeth. Ciel looked like a little puppy. As she grinded harder, he opened his mouth and stick out his tongue. Sebastian sped up in her movement and soon she was thrown over the edge. “O-Ah!” She moaned as she sat up and tensed but threw her head back. Her orgasm hit her and she began to squirt. And when she felt Ciel wriggling, the boy completely taken aback by the demon’s ejaculation, she gripped his hair and pulled his head up, then put a hand to the back of it and pressed his face into her crotch as she ground into his face, his shaking.

It took her half a minute before her orgasm high subsided. Looking back down at her master, she let go of his head and it fell back on the bed. His eyes were closed, face wet with her juices, and he panted, even coughed a little. Sebastian smiled at the sight. He softly rubbed her pussy all over his face to draw his attention, and when he opened his eyes, glaring at her, she couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped. “You did so well, my lord.” She praised as she moved back and leaned down to kiss him. Another surprise for Ciel, he was certain he was filthy, more filthy than when he had Sebastian’s cum in his mouth and the demon still kissed him. Then again, perhaps it wasn’t strange for female Sebastian to kiss her master after she came onto him if male Sebastian kissed his master after the other drank his semen.

“Since you were this good,” the butler spoke after the kiss, “I shall reward you.” She then moved back and got behind Ciel, raising his legs. The boy rose his head. He wondered if Sebastian was going to turned back into his better known male form and fuck him, but then he realized that would not be the case. Sebastian pushed Ciel’s legs to the boy’s chest, then rose a little on her own knees and moved up higher until Ciel’s behind was between her legs. Holding Ciel’s ankles with one hand, she then took the teen’s half-erect member and held it up before sitting down onto it, sliding the length inside her pussy just like that. Then again, a boyish member like this was nothing for Sebastian. Ciel was in shock, turning new shades of red again. Sebastian smirked. “Lady Elizabeth may never do this for you, but I shall teach you what it is like to be dominated by a woman.” Spreading the Earl’s legs as she held him in the missionary position, Sebastian proceeded to roll her hips and tighten down on the cock. Ciel quickly grew to full hardness within her, and it was soon the master who was a squirming and whining mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me 3 hours to write.


End file.
